


take my medicine (treat you like a gentleman)

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Love Bites, M/M, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "Yes, god yes, just..." He bites his lip, looking him dead in the eyes, "Use me. Use me as a fucking toy, Louis. Nothing will give me more pleasure."-in which cock and being used are harry's medicine, and louis happy to give it to him.





	take my medicine (treat you like a gentleman)

**Author's Note:**

> "trying to walk."   
> \- louis tomlinson

Harry enjoyed pleasing others. Always had, always will. It wasn't only in a sexual sense, but that's when it truly came out.

He considered himself versatile, but something about bottoming really made him flourish. He could be used, made to be a toy for the other man's pleasure. He wanted to be hurt. He loved being hurt.

He's always had a pain kink, and it became obvious when people watched him get tattoos. His pupils dilated, he felt out of it and short of breath. He absolutely adored it.

His back is pressed against a cold wall, Louis hands against his shoulders, keeping him in place as his lips bite down his neck.

Outside of the bedroom, Louis was ever so gentle with Harry. Lightly guiding him through crowds, softly brushing away fuzz from his arms, carefully brushing his hair.

When it came to sex though, Louis enjoyed being a tad sadistic. Whether it was biting, yanking, anything that made Harry get that cloudy look on his face.

"Lou, I want you to be rough," He says, and stops him when Louis nods. "No, Louis, rougher than usual. I want you to pull my hair, make me cry, I don't care."

Louis eyes widen, seeing his boyfriend's blown pupils and pointed gaze. "Haz, are you sure?"

"Yes, god yes, just..." He bites his lip, looking him dead in the eyes, "Use me. Use me as a fucking toy, Louis. Nothing will give me more pleasure."

Louis doesn't know if he can get harder.

He backs up, grabbing Harry by the wrist to lead him to the bedroom. He closes the door, instructing Harry.

"On your knees, now."

Harry nods, dropping to his knees immediately with a loud noise, sitting there like he was born to. Louis fiddles with his belt and Harry watches almost hungrily. He lived to suck dick.

He's what can only be referred to as a cock slut. He needed the feeling of it in his mouth, making his throat sting for days and that only made him want it more. Louis was aware of this, and he wakes up to sloppy morning blowjobs often so he could never complain.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, princess, that sounds good?" It's not much of a question, more of letting him know. He looks so excited, eyes almost twinkling as he licks his lip.

Louis drops his jeans and boxers, cupping Harry's chin with his hands and tilting him up. "You look so pretty like this, Love. At my disposal, so ready to please me."

Harry looks like he's swooning, blinking dreamingly at Louis with red cheeks.

Louis taps for him to open his mouth, and Harry does. The first few thrusts into his mouth it takes a moment for him to relax, but soon he's taking him in deep.

Louis takes a hold of Harry's hair, grip tight and holding it still so he can have smoother thrusts.

Harry's eyes are completely glazed over and lips red pulled around Louis' cock, he looks so beautiful. He truly is being used like a blow-up doll, and the thought of that makes Harry's boxers wet with precome.

"You look like such a slut," Louis comments. "Dirty little princess."

Harry, moans, he actually fucking moans at his words, eyes slipping closed. Louis yanks the curly locks backwards, sending Harry back a few inches.

"I want to destroy you."

Harry looks at him, looking so fucked already. "Please. Please, sir."

Louis pulls him upwards, and they're both stumbling towards the bed. He hovers over Harry, sucking hickeys across his neck; people will see, even with makeup, but fans theorize enough so he doesn't give a fuck.

Harry threads his hands lovingly in his hair as Louis kisses down his chest, and the shorter blindly searches the drawers.

He finds a condom and one of their bottles of lube, leaning up to peck his lips. "Gonna prepare you now."

He douses his fingers in lube and after Harry is fully naked he starts to stretch him. He's gentle at first, before remembering what Harry had asked before.

"God, you don't- fuck- you don't have to prepare that much, just fuck me."

Louis agrees, despite never having not prepared him well before sex. He's a gentleman.

He contemplates using a condom, but they've been checked recently and are only ever with each other, so he doesn't even bother.

He coats his dick in lube mainly for comfort, and when he eases himself into Harry he feels his body shiver.

Harry feels tight and he's already digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Fuck, Lou~" he moans, tossing his head back and showing off his pretty love bites.

As Louis makes a steady pace in and out of him, he starts to jerk him off, knowing just how to make Harry feel used and happy.

Harry's noises are gentle and soft despite his desperate breath, occasional 'fuck' and 'yes's leaving his mouth.

Louis loves that he's the only one to see Harry like this. No matter how many boys Harry let destroy him before they were together, with Louis it was different.

"God Haz, such a fucking slut," he mumbles. "So desperate for my cock, huh darling?"

Harry's arms are wrapped around him, nails digging bright red marks into his back, "Yes Lou, always, sir, need you so bad, always."

Louis chuckles, jerking him off a little faster. His words are broken and said in such a breathy tone that the older wonders what his mind is like.

Harry's thighs twitch around him, and he can tell he's close. Louis can't believe no one else will ever see the look in Harry's eyes right now.

He pulls out, taking his hand away right when Harry looks like he's about to cum, making the younger gasp and grab at him.

"Flip over, sweetness," he orders, and the other does what he's told, looking back at him from all fours. Louis reached out his hand, pushing his shoulders down so only his ass is up towards him.

"There we go, princess. A perfect little toy."

Harry leans to bite the sheets, knowing he's gonna need from the tone in his boyfriend's voice. Louis slides back into him, pressing Harry down by his wrists and pounding into him with a force that has the taller falling apart.

His back arching and eyes wrecked closed so he can try not to scream.

"Fuck, Hazza," Louis moans, and he uses one of his hands to grab at his hair, making him curve up and release his bite on the sheets.

He's moaning and whimpering and suddenly he's cumming, gasping as he melts under Louis. But he's not over yet.

Louis takes a moment to hold his hip with the other hand, the only sounds being their skin and Harry's broken sounds of overstimulation.

They have a safe word, but Harry doesn't use it, instead he bathes in the feelings of Louis absolutely wrecking him.

His throat burns from earlier and his hips ache but as Louis is muttering about being close and his sensing overload he doesn't care.

Louis finishes, pulling out of Harry with heavy breaths.

His boyfriend lays there, eyes with tears leaking from them, his lips and cheeks dusted with red and his limbs resting heavy. He has hickeys scattered across his skin and cum seeling from his ass but he looks so content, so happy that Louis falls in love with him all over again.

He sits next to him, rubbing his back softly with a smile. "You're so beautiful Harry. Love of my life, you know that?"

Harry looks a him through tired eyes. He knows Louis gets like that after sex, but he seems even softer now. "I love you too. Can we sleep now, bear?" Louis bends to kiss his head, turning the lights off before he tucks them into bed.

Harry curls into him, little spoon coming into effect. He loved being the little spoon.

"Y'know what I just realized," Harry mumbles as they drift off.

"Hm?" Louis asks, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, comment if ya did! kudos are appreciated too xo


End file.
